Mine
by rantooll
Summary: "Aa.. Enggak kok. Dia siapa ? Orang gak ada yang mau ketemu sama oppa kok pagi ini" "Ah! Jadi kau setuju aku jadi kakak iparmu ?" "Umm.. Tergantung. Itu semua tinggal bagaimana dengan Hyukjae oppa, apa Hyukjae oppa juga mencintai ikan pervert macam Donghae oppa" Summary Gagal, Gak Pinter Bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja deh. HaeHyuk/EunHae. Yaoi.


Title :

Rated :

T (Teenage)

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Humor (Failed)

Author :

Lee Chan Rin a.k.a Me

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae (17)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Chanrin (16)

Lee Heechul as Hyukjae & Chanrin's Eomma (46)

Lee Hangeng as Hyukjae & Chanrin's Appa (47)

Dan cast yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer :

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Warning :

GaJe, Abal, Typo(s) bertebaran disana-sini, Shounen Ai, OOC, Ide Pasaran *maybe*

Summary :

"Kenapa oppa gak nungguin aku ? Pasti mau cepet-cepet ketemu sama dia ya ? Ngaku ajalah oppa, aku udah tau kok." "Aa.. Enggak kok. Dia siapa ? Orang gak ada yang mau ketemu sama oppa kok pagi ini" "Ah, itu mah gampang oppa. Di wajah mupeng oppa tuh udah ada tulisannya 'Aku pengin ngelihat Lee Donghae pagi ini' gitu" "Ah! Jadi kau setuju aku jadi kakak iparmu ?" "Umm.. Tergantung. Itu semua tinggal bagaimana dengan Hyukjae oppa, apa Hyukjae oppa juga mencintai manusia pervert macam Donghae oppa" Summary Gagal, Gak Pinter Bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja deh

Oh ya, Saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apalah di FanFic ini. Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya sendiri. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik 'Back' atau tombol 'X' di perangkat yang anda gunakan.

**DON'T LIKE****DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

Let's Check This Out

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketok (?) dengan brutal oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"YA! TUAN MUDA YANG TERHORMAT LEE HYUKJAE! CEPAT BANGUN!" aum macan betina-eh salah-maksud saya aum umma Hyukjae, yang pintu kamarnya digedor-gedor dengan tidak ber-peri ke-pintu-an.

"NE! NE! RATU IBLIS YANG TERHORMAT LEE HEECHUL! AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" teriak Hyukjae dari dalam kamarnya kepada orang yang bernama Heechul.

"YA! LEE HYUK-" kata-kata orang tersebut-lebih tepatnya teriakan-terputus ketika Hyukjae menyelanya

"Ne.. Ne.. EOMMA aku bangun, hihi" kikik Hyukjae dari dalam kamar. Ternyata oh ternyata, orang yang bernama Lee Heechul –maksa- tersebut adalah eomma dari Lee Hyukjae sendiri. Ckckck..

Sementara itu Lee Hangeng-marganya maksa banget- hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya.

SKIP TIME

"Aku selesai" ucap salah satu orang di meja makan tersebut.

"Appa, Eomma, aku berangkat. Dadah.." kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya bak miss universe kepada orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak mereka tersebut.

"YA! Oppa! Tunggu aku!" teriak adik Hyukjae kepadanya dengan mulut penuh makanan-ckckck-.

"Appa, Eomma, aku berangkat. Dadah~' pamit adik Hyukjae kepada kedua orang tua mereka legi-lagi dengan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan-ckckck-. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya mengurut dada melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

"Oppa! Kenapa gak nungguin aku sih!" adiknya berujar padanya. Hyukjae terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan adiknya.

"YA! OPPA!" ternyata si Hyukjae pake earphone toh tadi, jelas gak peduliian adiknya. Adiknya pun melepas earphonenya secara paksa.

"Apaan sih, saeng! Sakit tau!"marahnya kepada sang adik.

"Kenapa oppa gak nungguin aku ? Pasti mau cepet-cepet ketemu sama dia ya ? Ngaku ajalah oppa, aku udah tau kok." goda adiknya sambil tersenyum jahil padanya. Hyukjae jadi salting sendiri.

"Aa.. Enggak kok. Dia siapa ? Orang gak ada yang mau ketemu sama oppa kok pagi ini" jawabnya ngeles.

"Ah, itu mah gampang oppa. Di wajah mupeng oppa tuh udah ada tulisannya 'Aku pengin ngelihat Lee Donghae pagi ini' gitu" jawab adiknya innocent.

"Apaan juga tuh, mana ada" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut pertanda dia ngambek.

"Ya diada-adain dong oppa, ih gitu aja ngambek. Udah ah, ke kelas dulu ya oppa. Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap adiknya padanya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu dengan bersenang-senang?" tanyanya kepada sang adik dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun sia-sia, karena sang adik sudah berada jauh di depan sana sehingga tidak dapat mendengar teriakannya.

Sekarang Hyukjae sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Apakah kalian bertanya kelas berapakah dia? Kalau begitu akan kujawab, dia sekarang kelas sebelas, tepatnya XI-2. Memang sih kalau dia itu pandai buktinya bisa masuk kelas unggulan KEDUA. Di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati banyak sekali anak-anak yang lain yang entah itu sedang belajar bersama-lah, bersenda gurau-lah, bahkan ada yang berduaan a.k.a pacaran. Ckckck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, pikirnya-emangnya situ udah tua ya mas-.

"YA! Nyukkie-ah!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Tunggu.. Siapa itu Nyukkie. Ya, memang benar, itu adalah nama panggilan dari Hyukjae. Dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Dia adalah...

"YA! Ikan cucut mesum! Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, bukan Nyukkie. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku Nyukkie, you know?!" bentak Hyukjae kepada orang tersebut. Apakah namanya benar-benar Ikan cucut mesum ? Oh tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin orang tuanya tega menamakan anaknya seperti itu.

"Ne, ne, Hyukkie chagiya, dan namaku Lee Dong Hae not Ikan cucut mesum, arrachi?" ternyata orang tersebut bernama Lee Donghae yang sempat disinggung adiknya Hyukjae tadi waktu berangkat sekolah.

"Ya, ya, terserah dirimu. Dan apa itu pake chagiya segala ? Menjijikkan!" kata Hyukjae dengan gaya seolah mendapatkan bangkai cicak.

"Itu adalah panggilan sayangku padamu. Ja! kita ke kelas!" kata Donghae sambil berkedip centil ke arah Hyukjae lalu menggenggam tangannya mengajaknya ke kelas mereka. Oh tak taukah kau Lee Donghae ? Bahwa seorang Lee Hyukjae merasakan sakit jantung mendadak ketika kau menggandeng tangannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasa tidak konsentrasi terhadap pelajaran. Bahkan mendengarkan gurunya mengoceh pun dia merasa bosan setengah mati. Dia beberapa kali melirik jam, menantikan waktu istirahat. Melihat gelagat chairmatenya yang kelihatn gelisah, dia pun mengerti apa alasannya. Ya, Lee Hyukjae merasa bosan, begitu menurut pendapat Lee Donghae.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa ? Kenapa mukamu suntuk begitu?" tanya Donghae dengan berbisk tentunya, karena ini masih waktu pembelajaran.

"Aku bosaann, Hae" jawab Hyukjae dengan nada suntuk yang kentara sekali.

"Umm.. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan atau main ?" ajak Donghae.

"Kemana, Hae?"

"Umm.. Terserah Hyukkie deh, Hae nurut aja"

"Ok! Jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore. Nanti aku jemput dirumahmu, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Dong Hae, jika kalian sudah bosan dengan pelajaran saya, kalian boleh keluar sekarang juga daripada mengganggu konsentrasi murid yang lainnya!" tegur sang guru yang sepertinya mengetahui EunHae sedang berbisik-bisik tadi.

"A.. Anniyo, Seonsaengnim" seru mereka kompak. Bagaimanapun mereka masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran ini meskipun dengan rasa tidak ikhlas.

TEET! TEETT! TEETT! TEETT! TEETT!

a/n : karena Chanrin gak tahu bunyi belnya sekolah di Korea, jadinya pake bel sekolahnya Chanrin aja, hehe :P

"Nah, anak-anak. Sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini, mungkin ada yang ditanyakan ?" tanya guru tersebut.

"Kalau tidak ada silahkan kalian berkemas dan pulang!" kata guru tersebut.

"Hyukkie, nanti aku ke rumahmu jam 3 ya ? Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik!" kata Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kepada Hyukjae.

"YA! Aku ini namja, pabo" bentak Hyukjae kepada Donghae. Mungkin dengan membentaknya, dia tak akan mendengarkan bunyi detak jantungku yang sangat keras, pikir Hyukjae.

"Terserahlah, ayo pulang !"

"Umm.. Baiklah ayo !"

Saat di koridor sekolah

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Asik berduaan aja, akunya dilupain, huh!" terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga duo EunHae maupun orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Kalian tahu siapa orang itu ? Siapa lagi kalo bukan adiknya Hyukjae, sang perusak suasana.

"Ya! Gak usah sok cemberut gitu, benar-benar menjijikkan !" Hyukjae bergidik.

"Lagian siapa yang ngelupain kamu ? Orang kamunya ngilang, ya udah tinggal aja deh!" tambahnya dengan nada yang sangat-amat-super santai sehingga membuat adiknya cemberut lagi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang bersama-sama !" lerai Donghae, karena kalo dua manusia ini tidak dilerai mereka bisa dikoridor sekolah ini sampe sore.

"Sip! Sip! Calon Kakak Ipar!" kata adik Hyukjae dengan nada jahil menggoda kakaknya.

"Ah! Jadi kau setuju aku jadi kakak iparmu ?" tanya Donghae pada adiknya Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Umm.. Tergantung. Itu semua tinggal bagaimana dengan Hyukjae oppa, apa Hyukjae oppa juga mencintai manusia pervert macam Donghae oppa" kata adiknya Hyukjae dengan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae dan setelahnya dia langsunng kabur karena mungkin akan terjadi gempa lokal.

"YA! LEE CHANRIN! AWAS KAU!" teriak Donghae membahana menyebabkan bumi berguncang. Benar pikiran adiknya Hyukjae a.k.a Chanrin bahwa akan terjadi gempa lokal karena teriakan Donghae yang 'MERDU' alias 'MERusak DUnia'.

**TBC**

Hai.. Hai.. Annyeong...

Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic yang berbeda dan tentunya cast yang berbeda. Maafkanlah saya, di fanfic ini saya numpang eksis #digeplak.

Bagi yang menunggu fanfic saya yang The Story of Love : YeWook Ver. *emang ada ya?* maaf saya belum bisa update karena lagi males nerusinnya, hehe.

Kalo gak ada yang nungguin tu fanfic, ya udah deh terima nasib *pundung bareng Ryeowookie*

Oh ya, menurut kalian fanfic ini perlu dilanjutin atau di stop aja udah sampai disini ? Aku butuh masukan dari kalian di kotak review. Thanks a lot yang udah mau review.

Saatnya saya bilang

**Mind to Review ?**

**Sign**

**Lee Chanrin**


End file.
